The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus such as a spot light.
The lighting apparatus such as the spot light is well known, in which the casing is partially provided with the cover adapted to be opened and closed for replacement of the internal components, for example, the light source. However, it is unknown to make the casing separable along an intermediate parting line so that various operations such as repair, checking and replacement of the components contained therein, for example, the projector lens, the light source and the variable masking plate may be facilitated.
In the prior art lighting apparatus, the casing has the above-mentioned cover at an inconspicuous position often in the wall remote from the projector lens and, therefore, the pivotal mechanism around which said cover is opened and closed, even if such pivotal mechanism is exposed on the exterior of the casing, would not injure the appearance of the apparatus, although said components contained within the casing are not easily accessible, for example, for repair thereof. It has been attempted to facilitate said operations by dividing the casing into the casing halves adapted to be pivotally coupled, but the pivotal mechanism has been inevitably exposed along the intermediate parting line of the casing, injuring the external appearance of the apparatus. To construct the casing so that the casing halves may be opened and closed relative to each other by means of the pivotal mechanism disposed within the casing, the casing must be provided along the parting line thereof with a certain width of relief for smooth opening and closing and this necessarily develops an undesirable gap along the parting line.